


Ten Words or Less

by FluffyGremlin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-22
Updated: 2012-03-22
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyGremlin/pseuds/FluffyGremlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles talks a bit too much.  Always.  Even late at night when he's sneaked into Derek's ruins of a house during a thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Words or Less

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veritas_st](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritas_st/gifts).



Stiles bit back a gasp as Derek shoved him hard against the wall, the other man moving in at the same time to cover his body as lightening crashed into a tree nearby.

“Whoa!” Stiles blinked quickly to clear away the ghost of the strike. “That was… yea. Okay.”

“What are you doing here?” Derek asked roughly as he took a step back. His hair was flattened down on his head from the rain that continued the flood the woods.

“Well, I was sitting at home and reading that book you dug out of the basement and there was this chapter that was talking about lunar eclipses and I wondered when the next one was so I looked it up an…” Stiles’ words turned into a squeak when Derek’s hand slapped over his mouth.

“Ten words or less,” the older man said, leaning in again. He slid his hand slowly away from Stiles’ mouth to rest menacingly close to his windpipe.

“I wondered why effects of full moon wear off… sunrise.” Stiles hesitated as he spoke, flicking his fingers at each word. Derek’s anger shifted quickly to muted confusion and he tilted his head slightly, hand still curled around Stiles’ neck. “Can I use more words now?”

“The more you use, the tighter I squeeze,” Derek said menacingly. Stiles looked away for a moment and then shrugged.

“The full moon doesn’t just disappear because the sun rises,” he said slowly. Derek nodded, his fingers flexing against Stiles’ skin. “But you guys seem to relax right away so… Well, not you, obviously. Scott seems to chill out a lot and Ly…” He coughed as Derek’s hand tightened. “Right… done talking,” he ground out. Derek loosened his grip enough for Stiles to take in a breath. “You can’t just keep doing that!” the younger man insisted. “I bruise easily, you know. My dad’s going to think I’m into some kinky shit and…”

Derek leaned forward again, forcing Stiles’ mouth closed by pressing his thumb into the soft skin behind his chin.

“You came to my house,” he growled out, “during a thunderstorm… Because?”

“Cat. Curious.” Stiles bit out the words as another clap of thunder rattled around them. Derek leaned in close to hear the words that slipped between Stiles’ lips and the younger man could feel the werewolf’s body heat through his soaked tshirt. It sent shivers through him that the brunet must have felt because when Derek straightened up pale blue eyes starred hungrily into hazel ones.

“You came to my house during a thunderstorm,” Derek repeated slowly. 

“Apparently…” Stiles swallowed thickly, his Adam’s apple bobbing under Derek’s hand.

“Because you read a book,” Derek continued. Stiles nodded again.

“It happens,” he started, closing his mouth again when a low growl rumbled through Derek’s chest where it was pressed into the younger man’s.

“And this…?” Derek pressed his hips into Stiles’, reminding him that he was, in fact, still a teenage boy everywhere it counted. Stiles stuttered over his words, blinking quickly with wet eyelashes, his tongue slipping out to wet suddenly dry lips.

“I… umm... just… you…” Stiles groaned as Derek pressed against him more firmly.

“Ten words or less, Stiles,” Derek said, leaning in to breathe hotly in his ear. The younger man felt his knees give slightly, Derek’s hand coming up to his hip to press him harder into the wet wall.

“You’re hot and I’m horny and your neck is just… mmph!”

Stiles grunted as Derek’s lips met his, shadow of a beard rasping over his skin. The alpha male took charge instantly, hand coming up to cradle Stiles’ jaw in order to turn his head however the other man wished, tilting it to the side so that Derek’s tongue could slide over Stiles’ soft palette before turning his head completely so that the older man’s teeth could nip at his jaw. Stiles couldn’t do anything but dig his fingers into Derek’s heavy leather jacket, holding on for dear life as the storm raged around them. He rutted up against the other man, trying to find friction despite the burn of wet denim pulling over his boxers. His hips were still moving even as Derek pulled back, keeping Stiles pressed into the wall with a firm hand on his chest.

“We can’t do this,” the older man insisted. 

“Can!” Stiles said quickly, trying to pull Derek back to him. “Totally can!” Derek only shook his head, looking away from Stiles. “Oh come on!” Stiles whined. “You can’t just be all hot and wolfy and then turn into a prude!”

“Did you…” Derek looked back up and Stiles bite his lip at the glint in his blue eyes. “Did you just call me a prude?”

“Ummm… no?” Stiles left go of Derek’s jacket slowly, patting down the creased material. “No. No, wouldn’t… do that. Nope.” He couldn’t decide if the other man was going to laugh at him or eat him, his sharp features shadowed in between lightning bolts. There was a moment when he wondered if he’d remember to clear his browser history so his Dad didn’t find it after the funeral and then suddenly Derek was pressed up against him again.

The werewolf grabbed both of Stiles’ wrists, bringing his hands up over his head and using one strong hand to hold them there as the other wrapped around Stiles’ jaw. Stiles’ felt his brain shudder to a stop as Derek leaned into him, hips sliding together as the other man’s tongue drew a line up Stiles’ neck.

“Not a prude.” Stiles moaned as Derek rotated his hips slightly. “Soooooooo not a prude.” Derek growled into his ear, the hand holding his wrists tightening slightly as the brunet’s hips pressed in harder. “Oh god!”

Derek chuckled as Stiles vibrated against him, slipping his hand from the younger man’s jaw to slide down his slick Tshirt to rest at the waistband of Stiles’ jeans.

“Ten words or less…” Derek said slowly, letting his tongue flick against Stiles’ earlobe as he spoke. “Actually… make it five.”

“Fuck me!” Stiles said quickly. “Here. Now. Please.”

“I’m impressed,” Derek chuckled. He rutted up against Stiles again, lining up their hips as they slid together with his hand in between them slowly undoing the button of Stiles’ jeans. The younger man’s head dropped back against the wall as Derek undid his zipper enough to get his hand inside the wet materiel, wrapping his fingers around the other man’s hot erection. Stiles mouth opened and closed repeatedly as Derek tightened his grip, using his hand to provide more friction even as they continued rutting together in the rain. 

After several long minutes Derek released Stiles’ wrists in order to get into his own pants, pulling himself out and quickly shifting his grip on Stiles’ cock in order to grip them both together.

“Yea… okay… I’ve died…” Stiles groaned, hands falling to Derek’s shoulders as the older man jerked them off together. “Dead. Gone. Set fire to the rain. Fucking… werewolf… dead.”

“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek grunted as he sped up his hand, thrusting against Stiles and using the rain and precome dripping from both of them to ease the way. Stiles’ words quickly morphed into something more basic, every breath coming out as a squeak or moan or grunt or curse.

“No… can’t…” Derek leaned in to bite at Stiles’ lips, forcing the words back down his throat as their hips moved faster. Stiles could feel himself start to break into a million pieces as the head of Derek’s cock caught on the edge of his. One last twist and thrust and it was enough to send his teenaged brain into silent oblivion. Derek moaned against his mouth as he felt Stiles’ come against him, pulling back enough to look between them as he quickly finished himself off.

“Holy… yea…” Stiles breathed out the words as Derek rested his forehead on his shoulder. He stared out into the storm surrounding them, hearing nothing but the roaring of his heartbeat in his ears. It made him wonder if Derek could hear the same thing every time the other man had gotten close to him in the past.

“Shut up, Stiles,” Derek said quietly, straitening up enough to tuck them both back into their pants.

“I didn’t even say anything!” Stiles squeaked. Derek only smirked at him.

“I can hear you thinking,” he said with a grin, leaning in close. Stiles considered a witty comeback that would have been really witty if his brain wasn’t currently leaking out of this ears.

“Whatever!” he said instead, sniffing in the sudden coldness as Derek stepped away and ran a hand through his soaked hair. The other man only rolled his eyes before nodding his head towards the Jeep that was Stiles’ pride and joy.

“Go home” the werewolf said in a low voice.

“But…” Stiles started to protest before Derek reached out and pulled him forward by his shirt collar, kissing him roughly before pushing him away again.

“Tomorrow.” Derek gave Stiles a little shove towards his vehicle and watched as the other man walked unsteadily across the debris and detritus of the condemned house. “And Stiles…” he called out, his face bright as lightning speared the sky. “Quoting Adele during sex? Really?”

Stiles felt his cheeks flamed up and resorted to jumping into his Jeep as quickly as possible, catching one last wink from the old man before he pulled off into the night.


End file.
